


Most people think Kev is stupid

by mikhailosbitch



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich Week 2017, M/M, Others finding out about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikhailosbitch/pseuds/mikhailosbitch
Summary: Kev may not be the smartest guy. But he knows what love looks like.(Takes place between 3x05 and 3x666)





	Most people think Kev is stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
> Here I am with another fic for Gallavich Week A 2017. This one is for Day 7 actually (today is Day 6) but since I won't have time to post it tomorrow I'm posting it today. This isn't really long because I didn't have time and squeezed in a night session of writing and finished at 4 in the morning :)
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes, English isn't my first language.

Most people think Kev is stupid. That he is just the bartender of the local shithole, just good enough for pouring booze into glasses and wiping crumbs off the countertop in front of him.

And yes, Kevin knows he isn’t exactly what you could call smart, he is still learning to read for fuck’s sake but he isn’t a total idiot either.

He may not be good with taxes or numbers in general and books and shit but he knows stuff.

He knows people. What gesture means what, how to interpret a drunk asshole’s rumbling about his wife, which questions to ask to get someone wasted to tell him if there is anyone who can give them a ride so Kev can lock up.

After years of his job, that he loves by the way, he is pretty decent at reading people.

 

It is a Tuesday night and almost 2am, the bar empty after he kicked the last guest out, which, unsurprisingly happened to be Frank. Kev always feels bad for throwing him out because he knows that Frank will linger in front of the of the Gallagher house for hours, whining and complaining and yelling that they should let him in.

But he can’t leave him here at the bar alone because the next morning all the money and the booze would be gone and god knows what else.

Kev is just about to close the back door and ready to lock the front and then head home when he hears noise coming from the front door.

He emerges from the back room, ready to get whoever managed to get his ass in here immediately back out again but then he stops as he sees who entered the bar.

 

Ian and Mickey are sitting in one of the booths, both at the same side of the table which is weird, and they are both shitfaced. Probably drunk as fuck and high on weed, judging by her sluggish movements and the fact that Ian is giggling non-stop while Mickey’s usual scowl, that, up until know Kev thought was carved into his face forever, is gone. He is even kinda smiling right now but maybe that is just the dim light feinting him. Only the light above the counter is still burning which leaves the boys in almost darkness.

Kev doesn’t really know why he doesn’t just walks up to them and pushes them out but fact is he does not and just remains where he is, standing in the dark back room looking through the doorway at the occupied booth in front of him.

Neither Ian nor Mickey seem to realize that usually in a bar there should be someone standing behind the counter and if Kev didn’t know better he would say it is because they only have eyes for each other.

Ian is babbling something and Mickey’s head is laying on the table, tilted to the side and eyes closed but even Kev can see from his position that he is listening. Suddenly Ian starts laughing as he seems to remember something really funny and the corners of Mickey’s mouth tug upwards as well.

 

 

 

And it clicks.

Something about this little interaction, even though they are both completely wasted, makes him realize.

He never saw Ian and Mickey hanging out before, he has to listen to Lip complaining about the “miniature wanna-be thug” or Terry ranting about how proud he is of his youngest son just to continue with shitting all over him and sometimes he spots Mickey on the street, angry and threatening. None of the pictures Lip and Terry painted, nor what he saw of  Mickey so far, fits the boy that is laying there, slightly smiling and seeming completely at peace for the moment.

And that and Ian’s eyes sparkling, despite the booze and drugs in his veins, as he looks at Mickey make it click.

 

They aren’t just friends.

 

He almost gasps and reveals his attendance because _Mickey is gay???_

Well, he has always had some kind of suspicion with Ian, even though the guy doesn’t fit the stereotype at all, but with _Mickey_ of all people?!

 

It is hard to imagine the dirty kid with the terrible reputation is anything else than straight but on the other hand what choice do you have if you have to live under Terry’s roof and that is regardless of which gender you prefer to fuck.

 

A pang of compassion and affection for Mickey hits him suddenly because he can’t even imagine what it must be like for him to be in this position. He’s staring at him and he is sure the Mickey he is seeing right now is the real one, guard brought down by whiskey and joints and Ian beside him, the badass attitude pushed back a little. He looks so calm right now, not on edge like usually but calm and fucking vulnerable. A term he never thought he would associate with Mickey one day.

 

And then Ian. Ian is smiling like an idiot, looking at Mickey like he is his whole universe. Yeah, it is cheesy as fuck but he lacks of a better description, sue him.

 

It is unmistakable, Kev is pretty sure he has enough experience with people now, to say that much.

They are in love.

Ian and Mickey are in love and it is fucked up and dangerous as hell and fucking beautiful.

 

And just as if the universe wants to prove his theory Kev watches as Ian reaches out his hand and caresses Mickey’s cheek. Mickey seems to relax even more, seems to snuggle into the touch, craving it.

Then he slowly sits up, eyes still closed, heavy from the substances fogging his mind, and Ian, his hand still on Mickey’s cheek, leans forward and presses their lips together.

Kev knows he is being kind of a weirdo right now but he can’t look away.

They are so _gentle_ and still, he can see the passion behind that. Yeah. They are in love.

 

A little while later Ian and Mickey get up and leave the bar, slowly and stumbling, Ian’s arm slung around Mickey’s shoulder and they disappear into the night.

 

Kevin promises himself to keep their secret forever and hopes to a god he doesn’t believe in that they don’t get caught. He knows that this love is forbidden, at least in this neighborhood but at the same time wishes that one day they won’t have to hide anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is how I imagine Kev finding out about them because on the show it seems like he knows way earlier than other people. Also I just love Mickey and Kev and like imagening Kev looking out for Mickey :)  
> I would love to know what you think of this!


End file.
